


Nobody Like You

by daisysousaslut



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysousaslut/pseuds/daisysousaslut
Summary: Set after 7.13. Follow Daisy and Sousa’s relationship until they officially become the Astro Ambassadors. 🤗 We like fluffiness in here!
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 33
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> 1\. I apoligise in advance for being mean to Daisy on this first chapter, but I promise it will pay off!  
> 2\. English is not my first language, so I apoligise for any typos!  
> 3\. Please leave feedback for things you want to see in the future of the fic! I haven't planned every chapter, so it would be nice to add things you guys want to read!

Kora had felt a deep relief when she saw the color returning to Daisy's skin, her eyes opening and finally her sister slowly looking into her eyes. It was weird to be so relieved that she had been able to save Daisy when hours before she hated her. Or maybe she didn't hate her. She'd been deceived, pierced by her own pain, weak enough to let herself be manipulated by that Nathaniel psycho. But now, when Daisy completes Coulson's thought, when he finally states that that was for what they were fighting: a family, Kora cannot control the merging of emotions that haunt her body and mind. She wasn't sure if she had saved Daisy or if Daisy had saved her.

* * *

Things moved fast, there was still a lot to do and they had to make sure that everything on earth and in that timeline would be fine. For the safety of all mankind. And for the safety of their families. Because they had enough of fighting only for others, yes, that was an selfless and sympathetic act, but sometimes the beauty of things is in what touches us most personally. When the struggle touches those we love, appreciate, cherish, the struggle becomes different and seems to gain another authentic dimension of life, vulnerability, love.

Mack, Coulson, May and Kora were still over Daisy's body. They're all breathless, relieved... but scared. The end is coming and there's nothing they can do to fight it.

"We can get up now. I'm all right. I swear." Daisy ensures. It was already becoming characteristic of her. Get the job done and move on to the next. The pain was still there, succumbing to the rubble of her deteriorating mind, but she always pushed everything aside. Perhaps the time had come to assess herself. To think, to reflect on her entire journey and perhaps embark on another journey. Different, but not necessarily bad. _It won't be the same_ , she assures herself, _and that will be okay_. 

Everybody close to her, stood up. May reached out to Daisy, helping her up off the ground. Daisy took her hand spontaneously. Melinda May was always near her, helping her with her expressionless face that gave Daisy so much comfort. _Melinda May is her mother_ , Daisy thinks, fighting to keep the tears away. It was obvious that she had always seen May as a mother figure, as an indispensable companion, but she had never let herself be carried away by the word _mother_. But she shouldn't be afraid of the word, should she? Mother. Melinda May was her mother. No thought had ever sounded so good to her than that one.

May extends her right hand and caresses Daisy's face.

"I'm fine" Daisy offers a comforting, simple smile, but feels her eyes watering slightly. The weight of the last few minutes, the last few days, the last month even!, creating a friction that Daisy could not ignore.

"We must return to the surface. May?" Mack says. May just confirms with her head and giving Daisy a little hug and offering Kora a simple smile, leaves the Zephyr 1 ramp and heads for the cockpit, where she pulls them out of Earth's orbit and finally takes everyone home.

* * *

Mack then headed to the Control Room, checking forecasts, and automating presets of the large plane on which they were travelling. He didn't know what was waiting for them on the surface, but he expected everything to be okay with the rest of the team and with Yoyo and Turbo. Coulson, seeing that he wouldn’t be necessary for the next few minutes, murmured that he would be charging in the LMD Lab and that he’d expected to be turned on again once they landed. Suddenly, Kora and Daisy are left alone. The silence is disturbing. But it's quickly cut off by Kora, who’s full of regrets.

"I'm so sorry, Daisy. I'm so sorry," she begged, whispering with a flickering, failing voice. Kora saw in Daisy a new beginning, where she could be truly happy. Someone who believed in her and supported her.

"Hey, it's okay." Daisy answered quickly. Holding Kora's hand, trying to calm her down. They had suffered too much drama and pain that day and she didn't know if she could handle anything else. Kora just looked at her sister, her eyes tearful and full of hope.

"Buckle up. We’re about to go through the earth's atmosphere. Could be bumpy." May's voice echoes through the Z1 microphones, alerting Kora and Daisy. Both head for the seats and put their belts on. Side by side, they begin to talk and get to know each other, starting a journey that, days before, neither of them would have thought they would share.

Z1 landed on the perimeter of the Lighthouse - the strongest infrastructure on the planet, making Mack wonder why it is still the only one, since it survived even the quaking destruction of the world. Kora and Daisy seem to be resolving themselves, but when the ship's ramp opens, they both stand up, expecting what will be on the other side. Sousa, Yoyo and Piper are waiting for them. An incredibly honest smile on their faces, happiness and relief radiating from them. Daisy can't control herself and as soon as she puts one foot on dry land, she quickly moves towards Sousa and hugs him. A strong and unexpected hug, but one that reassures both in a way that neither of them anticipated.

"Daisy..." Daniel murmurs against her hair. The fire of concern he felt in his chest faded away as soon as he saw her safe and sound in that flying bird. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Really fine. Now I just want to... feel safe and we'll talk about everything later"

Daniel just nods.

Kora is the only one who simply stands there, looking at everyone, not knowing what to do. She watches May and Piper hugging each other casually, like old friends and Mack kissing Yoyo fiercely. When her eyes fall on Daisy, who now happily talks to Sousa, a small tear falls from her eye.

"Let's go inside." Piper says, between laughs. "There's something you have to see!" Suspicious, the new arrivals follow Piper, and when they enter the base and head to Level 5, Daisy, May, Coulson and Mack can't hide the admiration from their faces when they see a little blonde-haired girl playing on the floor, wrapped in Jemma's arms.

"I told ya." Piper adds, laughing at everyone’s surprised faces.

“Gotta say. I wasn’t expecting this at all” Daisy says and heads towards her friends.

* * *

The palpable surprise of everyone quickly faded away as Fitz and Jemma told their story, the way they planned everything and took time to live. Everyone was excited to know that they had enjoyed their years together, but nothing could top the happiness that Daisy felt. It was a happiness she had not felt for long and that little creature, the product of the love of her best friends, made her so happy that she thought she might explode from happiness at any moment. She didn’t feel embarrassed when she walked to Fitzsimmons and wrapped them in her arms, crying convulsively. She knew it wasn't just the fact that Alya existed, but the fact that the people who saved her life finally had their happiness forever. Jemma and Fitz were inseparable, unstoppable, and shared a love and bond that could wreck the world to pieces or make it a better place. And while Daisy watched little Alya play with her stuffed monkey and twirl in Fitz's arms, who was chatting casually with Sousa, Daisy felt such pride that she couldn’t begin to express in real words.

"It's pretty magical, isn't it?" Coulson says, joining her, both of them against the wall, as if looking at a big screen, where a romantically beautiful and perfect movie was playing.

"Very." She smiles, feeling the weight of his words and the double meaning that had changed the lives of the team in previous years.

"But they won't be the only ones, Daisy, to have this happy ending." He exclaims.

"I know." She says, looking at Daniel, that had changed his blue shirt to one of the same model, now white, but that fitted him perfectly. "I want an ending like that, too, on my own terms. I think it's time we all have that."

"But we won't have it together. Not as a team. Not anymore" Coulson replies.

"It won't be the same, but I--" Daisy's voice is cut quickly. Her heart beats fast, her vision becomes blurred, and a sharp pain runs through her whole body, as if bees were sticking it aggressively. They all turn to Daisy, heading with concern to her fragile body from the struggle. She falls loudly to the ground, letting a sharp, painful sigh escape from her mouth. The last thing Daisy remembers is she suddenly whispering, “help me”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something CUTE at the end of this chapter AND something HOT next chapter and maybeeee something even hotter on chapter 4! I love Daisysousa but I'm also loving writing about Daisy and Kora, so the next chapters will have a lot of that too. Don't worry, babes, I got you covered.

Sousa was talking to Mack and Yoyo about what they would like to do in the future when he saw Daisy descend to the ground. Quickly, everyone was heading for her. His heart began to beat quickly and the worry that had cursed him hours before had returned in a full swing. He didn't know what to do and tried his best not to panic but hearing her plea for help had been as if they were stabbing him. It hurt tremendously to feel Daisy's pain and even if he knew her for a brief time, he was getting tired of seeing her suffer repeatedly. It seemed like something that happened too often and he didn't think Daisy deserved it. She was strong and brave, selfless, and thought a lot about others, with an eternal love for helping humanity. Why did someone so good have to go through such dreadful things?

"Let's take her to the medical bay" Simmons says quickly and Daniel doesn't think twice and immediately picks up Daisy's body, gently lifting her off the floor. He listens to Jemma and Fitz giving instructions to someone take care of Alya, but pays little attention to it, walking quickly behind May. May has a worrying expression on her face. Her hand close into a fist , her fingers pressing hardly against the palm of her hand. Kora follows them too.

He leaves Daisy on a stretcher and Jemma and Fitz quickly start installing equipment, connecting everything to Daisy's body, repeating scientific terms and asking May and Sousa to bring them products and equipment that neither of them knows. They just obey the orders of the two scientists and try not to get in the way.

"Will she be all right?" Sousa asks.

"Yes. I’m pretty sure she will, given what happened." Jemma says.

“Well… what happened? Because you’ve been keeping me in the dark and I need to know.”

“It’s complicated…”

“Oh really” Sousa shouts, but immediately regrets it. “Look… I’m sorry. But she’s laying in here, unconscious. Again. And there’s nothing I can do.”

Jemma eyes Sousa and then gazes at Fitz. They don’t need to talk out loud, their eyes saying enough. Fitz confirms Jemma’s question ‘should we tell him?’

"Daisy died, Agent Sousa." The words are hard to let out, Jemma feels like she’s about to throw up, but she controls herself and continues to apply the needles into her best friend’s body.

"What?" he gasps out loud. Out of all the things he had seen the past few days, that was the weirdest and most painful of them all.

"It was the only way… one mistake and we wouldn’t get her back or even finish the mission. I- hum…The only way to destroy Nathaniel and Sybil's ships was for her to die too."

"She used Nathaniel's powers, concentrating them on herself and driving them away. Everything exploded. When they pulled her out of the void of space, her body wasn’t very frozen yet. Fitz completes, the images on his head. Everything he and Jemma had foreseen on the Zephyr months earlier. "Kora saved her. She brought her back. She was the key to everything."

Sousa quickly looks at Kora. She is hugging herself and the fear in her eyes is palpable. Sousa realizes what Kora feels - even knowing Daisy for a short period of time, she is the only thing she has. The only chance for a family. The only door to a new beginning and maybe to some happiness on the way. Sousa knows this because he feels it too. They are both displaced from their time, but in unusual ways, they found comfort in that beautiful woman, whom they fell in love with quickly. Daisy Johnson's heart of compassion had united them and now, looking at Kora, Sousa speaks the words that everyone has already said or wants to.

"Thank you."

* * *

It had been two days since Daisy had fainted. Jemma had assured everyone that she would be all right. The intense physical struggle she had had in the last few days had broken her and she would need time to recover and the best way to do that was through rest. The adrenaline rush and hot infusion that Kora had given Daisy had allowed her to walk normally for a few minutes, but Daisy's body quickly reacted to what had happened and turned itself off. Now Jemma walks back and forth in a frenzy, injecting Daisy with vaccines and medicine. Her vitals are balanced and Fitzsimmons assure the team that she will wake up soon.

At the Lighthouse, everyone tries to get back to normal. If there was anything considered normal. Everyone was trying to organize everything, think about what to do next. Mack and Yoyo seemed to be the only ones who have a decision made - Mack will rebuild SHIELD, continue the work he had started after Coulson's death, and Yoyo will stay with him, supporting him and establishing her own team with Piper.

Sousa, as one would expect, spends his days near Daisy's healing chamber, watching her closely and hoping she wakes up well soon. He is about to fall asleep on the armchair that Mack had made available to him when the simple movement of Daisy's fingers startle him. She moves quietly and takes her hand to her face, moving her eyes, trying to adjust her vision.

"Daisy, is everything all right?" He says, in ecstasy and relief.

She stands up, looking down on him and letting out a little laugh.

"Of course you'd be here... How long did I sleep?"

"Two days"

“That’s… a lot!” She gasps.

Seeing Daisy having trouble getting out of the healing chamber, Sousa gets up to help her.

"Hey... wait. Let me help you."

He reaches out to her and she accepts his hand. He caresses her back and Daisy feels her body warm with his affable touch. She holds herself in his arms, letting her head fall a little forward; and then she fits herself into the cage of his arms, her forehead resting on his chest. A strange and unexpected position, but neither of them complain. She stays like this for a few seconds, trying to keep her balance and ignore her headache.

"Thank you," she says.

"Stop thanking me." He whispers, his shimmering voice entering Daisy's ears and making her heart tremble with the sound, as if it were a warm, calm melody. His voice brings her stability. "You know I'd do all this again."

She takes the liberty of embracing him more deeply, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugs her back, wrapping his arms above her shoulders and placing a small kiss on her head.

"I love it," she says, smiling against Sousa's body. He is carefully and gently stroking her hair. The sensation feels good and she realizes how much she has missed a gentle human touch. "Whatever this is… between us… I love it”

"Me too." Sousa feels relieved. He feels home.

They simply hug each other for minutes, breathing into each other, like lovers who have not seen each other for centuries. They hold on to each other and pretend like there’s nothing else around them. They pretend like time is not moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! I'm a little behind on writing, so it will probably take a few days until I upload chapter 4! But I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did! xo

While Jemma looked closely at her vital results and saw if everything would be all right from now on, Daisy talked to Mack about the future that everyone would have. It seems that in the last few days, the whole team was trying to predict what they would do from now on and Daisy was pleased that everyone was forming dreams and aspirations. Her time at SHIELD had been the best years of her life, but also those that brought her the greatest destruction. Death, loss, pain. But family, friends, partners. It was a sharp contrast, but one that eventually warmed Daisy's heart as she remembered everything that had happened in recent times. Now she was faced with the question of whether she wanted to stay. SHIELD had always been her life. But maybe, as Hunter had said years ago, SHIELD can't be a life, just a job. What had made her stay so long, on missions and agreeing to do everything she had done, to sacrifice everything she had sacrificed, were the people she had met. But now, seeing them leaving little by little was being painful and Daisy felt happy and lost at the same time.

The name of Daniel Sousa and Kora always came back to her mind periodically, while she reflected on everything she could do, the life she has yet to live. Maybe they are her future. Maybe it's Daisy's moment to think about herself. She knew that a future with Sousa was likely and thinking about it put a smile on her face. Kora was a different conversation. Her sister had been out of place the last few days. She didn't know anyone and carried a huge weight of guilt on her back. But Daisy believed in Kora and knew that her sister was capable of changing, growing up, and living to discredit the mistakes she had made in the past. She just needed someone to hold her hand, like Coulson had done to her before. Daisy was available for that. She wanted to hold Kora, not just because she wanted to help her but because she longed for the chance to have a part of her biological family and Kora was the only part left. Kora and Daisy could be happy. Daisy longed for this relationship enormously, but she wanted to take every step of the way. Because, as Jemma had taught her, the steps they took didn’t need to be big, they just needed to take them in the right direction. And Kora, in admitting her naivety about Nathaniel, had taken the first step, and now Daisy, deciding that she wants to have a relationship with her sister, has just projected them in the right direction.

* * *

Five days after she woke up, Jemma had allowed Daisy to leave the healing chamber and return to her bunk. The room was organized and somehow lifeless. The colorless life that SHIELD accommodated was no longer news to Daisy and even though she had made fun of men and women in black suits at The Hub, soon after, black was the only color that Daisy wore and thinking about it, only now, years later, Daisy felt a little ashamed. As if thinking about her life beyond SHIELD had been a forbidden subject in hiermind. But not anymore.

Mack had been establishing contacts again, with government headquarters and secret organizations, which allowed SHIELD's borders to be moved forward and increased the budget they had available. So when the opportunity arose to create a small team to go into space, Daisy was the first person Mack thought of. It was obvious that it would hurt to lose her again, but Jemma was going to live in Scotland with Fitz and Piper had decided to become Yoyo's partner in the field and so, Daisy was the only member of the team who had diverse knowledge of space and additionally, her name was known there too. A name that suggested admiration and fear to the inhabitants of the other planets and that was a positive factor for SHIELD.

He had left the idea in the air, not having spoken to anyone but Yoyo and assuring Daisy that she should think it over and respond only when she was sure, without hurry.

But Daisy quickly took up the idea and thought about how good it would be to establish a calm life in the Zephyr while still working for SHIELD. Kora had told him she would go wherever Daisy wanted and when Daisy told her about the Director's offer, Kora responded with a caress in Daisy's hand, a smile on her face.

"Living in space? And work for SHIELD? With you?" She responds, like a happy child who has just been given candy. Kora had been through a lot of shit in the last few years and now the drops of happiness she was receiving and the hurricanes of hope she was given were welcomed in a gratifying way by Daisy's younger sister. She was still getting used to 21st century technologies, but in a much more spontaneous way than Sousa. Being in Sousa's company had been extremely fun in the last days. Despite having spent the days locked inside a capsule, Sousa's ignorance about this new world to which he had been introduced had given Daisy a brave laugh.

"I could train you." Daisy answers and Kora smiles even more.

"Daisy... I don't know what to say..." She pauses and gesticulates, still trying to find the right words to show her sister how grateful she is for everything she received last week. "I- You saved my life. I still can't understand why."

"Kora, you're my sister. My only biological family." Daisy responds, but quickly changes her tone of voice to a quieter and more peaceful one. "I was once like you, too. Circumstances were different and I did a lot of shit. But my team never abandoned me and believed in me. And that's why I'm here today. Because someone believed. It would be hypocritical to ignore this brave lesson they taught me... I know there's a lot of good in you and you've proven it countless times in the last few days."

Kora was speechless. She finally surrendered to her feelings and promised herself silently that she could not waste this opportunity. Kora swore to herself she would never let Daisy down. They held each other in a hug. The words made an impact and that final gesture sealed an eternal promise.

* * *

Daisy was in her bunk when she heard a little tap on the door.

"May I come in?" Sousa exclaimed on the other side of the door and Daisy quickly answered affirmably. He walked in. They had spent a lot of time together lately. He refused to leave her alone for a long time at the pod and although Daisy pretended to be upset, they both knew she loved the gesture and ended up spending good times together. Talking, Daniel and Daisy liked to open up to each other and talk casually about their time. Daisy loved to hear about his life and he loved to find out more about her world because, after all, he would have to live in it from now on. But the five days after Daisy woke up were not just spent talking. Their relationship had involved in several aspects and although they hadn't yet put a label on what they had, they both knew, even without admitting it, that they were falling in love with each other. And it was beautiful to see, especially by Jemma and Coulson, however, May had begun to spend several moments of the day outside the Lighthouse, the emotions she felt inside were too strong and sometimes too inappropriate and flaming for her to concentrate on the work of the Academy she was building.

However, Daisy and Sousa had not advanced anything more than a simple kisses. Both longed for more, but Daisy was still very weak and the room where she was located was too busy and they couldn’t spend 10 minutes together alone that they were already interrupted by someone. But they were always moments of pure passion that they had together and although Jemma often entered the medical bay with syringes to extract blood for analysis and evaluation, Sousa and Daisy were already grateful for the moments they had before. Jemma never noticed or pretended not to.

**_Two days earlier..._ **

"How are you?" Daniel says, entering the room.

"My head hurts less and I think I can move my arms well without feeling sore." She says, coming out of the pod and heading to him. "But enough about me," she says and connects their lips, making them both shiver at the burning sensation and desire that runs through their bodies. She couldn't control herself. Firstly, she hadn't kissed a mouth in ages, and secondly, Daniel Sousa knew how to use his tongue perfectly, and Daisy would rave every time he walked it around her neck and whispered in her ear how well he made her feel. She felt like a teenager, always wanting more and more, obsessed with what he made her feel.

But it wasn't just the tongue that Sousa used well, he walked all over her body with his hands, caressing her and holding her firmly, increasing the flaming desire she felt every time he entered the room or she heard his voice from the hall or even when she thought about him. His hands were now over her ass, grabbing her and making her jump on him. She put her legs around his waist. She still felt a little pain in her spine, indicating she wasn't 100% recovered yet, but she decided to ignore the pain and focus on what was making her feel good at that moment. But it all collapsed when they heard cheerful footsteps down the hall. Daisy murmured an “oh shit!” and they were catching their breath and grinning at each other when Jemma entered the room and headed towards Daisy. Daisy needed to get out of there immediately, so for two days she focused on recovering and making sure her best friend that she was okay. Daniel Sousa left her wet and she couldn't wait any longer to have him inside her or to feel his tongue lick her fiercely. If that didn't happen soon, Daisy would explode.


	4. Chapter 4: The one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Life started getting busy and I kinda forgot about this, but I stumbled upon it and got inspired again. I’m so soft for them that I wrote this tiny chapter at 2:30 am. Enjoy! 🥺

Daisy looked at the man in front of her. Daniel Sousa, one of the biggest heads of SHIELD and the first soldier to fall for the organization that would become Daisy's family. A fascinating man, a historical emblem, here in front of her. It was still hard to understand this weird dynamic they ended up living. It was surreal. A man from the 50's was right in front of her. Years ago she would say this was pure magic, but now she knew that magic was just science she didn’t understand yet. The fact that Daniel Sousa was right in front of her, inside her room, in that moment in time was because of a couple of cute geniuses, Fitzsimmons, her best friends. 

But despite their epic journey, which ironically happened in a short period of time, Daisy was very surprised to notice that it wasn't these immeasurable facts that captivated her. That wasn't what was relevant.

It was the fact that he was there. And she wanted him to be there. Daniel Sousa was much more than the bureaucracy that the SHIELD files described or Peggy Carter’s partner. He was a man, in flesh and blood, of extreme empathy, compassion, and sympathy who had simply and quickly decided that he would like to risk it and probably go into something fatal - win over and love Daisy Johnson. He did it with certainty and without fail, but both were aware of the intensity of the situation. 

"You're back on your bunk. That's nice."

"Yeah... it's been a while." She whispers, leaving a long sigh in the air.

"Is everything... okay?" He asks, always worried and bringing back his confusing look. For a man who is rarely surprised, he sure as hell as a confused look on his face plenty of times. 

Daisy chuckles. Of course he would ask something like that. Typical but comforting. 

"It's just weird... all of this." she gesticulates, moving her hands and pointing to both of them. "Everything is over now. Finally. I'm glad, but... it seems like we were working on a clock back there. Trying not to get ourselves killed. Trying to cherish every moment.... And now we have this whole life to just... live. You... and... me." She looked into the deep of his eyes. He gives her all the attention and time in the world. Lets her talk and share everything she has to say. "Because there is an.... _us_ ... right?" She leaves the question in the air, something they both questioned so much and tried to hide at the same time. 

"Daisy." He calls for her and grabs her hand. She intertwines their fingers and takes a step closer to this body. She waits for him, let's him say whatever he needs to say. Lets his deep, peaceful voice calm her body, bring her peace and comfort. "I think i've made my point clear on what I'd want. I know you've been through a lot. This line of work... it's never easy. _Never_. But I strongly believe we should allow ourselves to feel and truly live. It's up to you to say what you want and need right now. I'm only going away if you ask me too, but If I'm honest... I would love to stay, with you." 

Sousa's speech completely shakes her up. The words she’d always subconsciously wanted to hear, gathered in small sentences coming out of his angelic voice. She doesn't know what to say... words aren't her strong suit, so she just agrees with her head and advances to his lips. This kiss is different from all the others. 

Different than when she impulsively kissed him on the time loops and he reciprocated her. She was afraid and anxious and in constant mourning on that kiss. 

Different than when he kissed her on Zephyr-1, days before. She had adrenaline rushing through her body and they both knew that that could also be a goodbye kiss, even without saying it. Even when she said she’d see him when she gets back.

Different from all the kisses at the medical bay. Both were too happy and euphoric to even think about everything they were doing back there.

This kiss was effectively different. It was calm, careful. Their lips touched like delicate crystal rose petals, about to break. Each movement conveyed a different feeling, each soft touch on the other took a step forward in what would become a great love. It was neither adrenaline, nor fear, nor euphoria. It was affection and tenderness and time. To love, to cherish, to take care of each moment. To appreciate every moment they were gaining.

And for the first time in days, Daniel and Daisy enjoyed each other's company on another level. The passion that radiated from each other was like a boreal dawn, exploding and excluding in thousands of colors in a starry sky. 

With sighs and moans of pleasure and voluptuousness, they took each piece of clothing off of one another. Too anaesthetised to think, involved in each other's beauty, they begged one another for pleasure and cherished every moment. They put aside fear and loneliness and anxiety and simply felt love.

Later, when Daisy woke up with Sousa's hand around her waist, she remembered thinking that maybe that was the first time she had made love. She knew it was cliche, but she simply smiled and sympathized with everything she felt.

She sighed, turned to his side and looked at him, his face illuminated gently by the moonlight, his soft snoring coming out of his nose. She lied her face on his chest and feel asleep again.

She had finally found **the one**. 


End file.
